


i've heard my words a thousand times (but yours are the ones that matter)

by 61wisampa



Series: Love More than Words [1]
Category: All For One (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: Soulmate marks appear on the morning of your 16th birthday, the first words they will ever say to you, to help you find your soulmate.Carmilla's words are probably one of the most unhelpful of all.orThe soulmate au where your words are very generic that other people say it to you all the time. Good luck finding your soulmate with that!





	

The universe hated Carmilla.

LaFontaine may say that it was just her being a broody grouch like always, but Carmilla actually have a legitimate reason to come to her conclusion this time.

Because when she turned 16 and her soulmate mark appeared on her left wrist, she learned of the first words her soulmate will say to her.

And it was a very generic “ _Hey there, what can I get you?_ ”

Carmilla possibly hated the universe as much as it hated her.

–

When LaFontaine found out, they laughed their ass off.

Carmilla had honestly been very tempted to maim her best friend. It was bad enough to know that she probably had the most unhelpful soulmate mark on this side of Austria. She really didn't need the fact to be rubbed into her face.

“Sorry! Sorry!” LaFontaine had finally stopped when Carmilla basically climbed onto their back and tried to choke them. They managed to throw her back onto their bed—they had opted to talk inside Laf's bedroom for the sake of privacy—and Carmilla was now glaring at them so much they could almost see lasers come out. But Carmilla was a softie—a quiet anti-social reserved softie but still a softie—and Laf was honestly just amused at the pout that she still wore with her glare. They were pretty sure that she was unaware of this and it only made them more amused. They were a good friend though so they moved on—after a few more chuckles. “Okay. I'm done now. I swear.”

“Some friend you are.” Carmilla mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she curled up on their bed.

“I wasn't laughing at you, honest,” Laf said, sitting down beside the bed where Carmilla was facing. “And it may be generic, but look at the bright side! At least you know you're gonna meet your soulmate at a diner or a fast food somewhere!”

“Or a coffee shop, or any food service place.”

“Well, yeah, but that's better than nothing, right?”

Carmilla groaned. “Do you know how many food establishments there are in Austria?”

“No.”

“ _A lot_.”

“Oh c'mon, Karnstein. At least this narrowed down your search!”

“Says the person whose words are _'Hi there! My name is Lola Perry and I'll be your floor don this year!_ '”

They couldn't help but grin. “The universe loves me.”

Carmilla just groaned louder and buried her face into a pillow. “I hate the universe.”

–

At first, Carmilla didn't realize the true gravity of her situation. She just thought that she would probably have to eat processed foods for the rest of her life until she met her soulmate, but she rarely cooked anyway. It was a win-win situation.

That was until the first time she heard the words on her wrist being said to her in person.

It was a mere few weeks later, and LaFontaine had insisted they eat at a diner to try and see if Carmilla would find her soulmate sooner rather than later. Carmilla would never admit it, but she had secretly been doing it herself. She just refrained from sharing the fact because she knew her friend would never let her live it down.

(They still bring up the fact that they found Carmilla's notebook full of romantic poems back when she was 13.)

She has heard variations of her soulmate mark before. The ' _Hey there,_ ' became a ' _Hi there_ ' or a ' _Good morning_ '. On other occasions, there would also be an added _miss_ at the end of the sentence, and one time, it was ' _Hey there, what can I get for you?_ '. The last instance almost made her heart leap until she realized the one word difference.

Coincidently, the first time it matched her mark perfectly was with Laf, and when she heard the words coming out of a young waitress's mouth, her brain shutdown and Laf had to kick her shin under the table so she could reply.

But of course, her head was too jumbled that the first thing that came out of her mouth was a very pathetic “Soulmate?”

Thankfully, the waitress was as nice as she was pretty because she gave Carmilla an apologetic smile and showed her the words written on her left arm. They clearly didn't match Carmilla's words.

When they finished their meals, Carmilla stayed behind to apologize to the waitress. She learned that her name was Connie and that she understood Carmilla's struggle. Apparently, Connie's words were _'Give me the biggest plate of nachos you have and drown it in cheese please.'_ which was basically the opposite of Carmilla's predicament. The knowledge that Connie's soulmate's words were similar to hers was a little comfort. It meant it wasn't impossible to find her soulmate after all.

Aside from soulmate advice, Carmilla went home with a new friend.

–

After the incident with Connie, they—meaning LaFontaine and Connie—suggested that Carmilla make her responses more creative so that her soulmate would know it was her.

The next time someone said the words to her, Carmilla's immediate (and rehearsed) response was a very smooth, “Your number.”

This happened multiple times, usually with the server giving her a flirty wink, but no one ever gave any indication of shock or _'that expression someone makes when they finally find their other half'_ (Carmilla's words).

(Not that she'd ever admit it.)

But one time in another random diner, the person who said her words stopped when she spoke.

Their eyes met, and Carmilla knew there was something else to the female server's reaction. So instead of a flirty one, she sent the server a real smile, and when the server pursed her lips and smiled shyly back, Carmilla thought that maybe this girl was it.

By the time they were handed a receipt, Carmilla had gotten the girl— _Ell_ 's number.

It took no time for Carmilla to fall for Ell. Ell was two years older than her, and she was beautiful and kind, and although Laf and Connie had been teasing her that she had her love goggles on, she didn't care.

That was until a month later, when she saw Ell's words for the first time.

Ell had hers on her back, exactly on the space that the strap of her bra covered. And since Carmilla was a gentlewoman, she hadn't seen Ell naked until the night they were supposed to have sex for the first time.

They had come home from a date, and Ell had invited her to her apartment like she usually did after their dinner dates, but for the first time, Carmilla accepted.

They had begun kissing the moment they were inside Ell's apartment and the older girl wasted no time to lead them into the bedroom. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, and clothes were discarded even before they hit the bed. But before they could really do anything, sentimentality hit Carmilla to seek out Ell's mark so she could kiss it.

But when she unclasped Ell's bra, she realized they weren't the first words she had said to Ell.

“What the hell?” Carmilla immediately jumped off the bed and away from Ell, her mind racing in confusion. Ell looked at her with an expression of guilt and surprise, and it made Carmilla's stomach sick. “Those weren't my first words to you.”

Ell tried to reach out to her, but she recoiled. “Carmilla... please...”

“Why isn't your mark my first words to you?!”

Ell hesitated, and when they met gazes, she sighed. “Because I'm not your soulmate, Carmilla.”

Carmilla felt like she was drenched with cold water. “And you knew?”

Ell nodded.

Carmilla moved in automatic, picking up her clothes and robotically putting them on as Ell tried to stop her. She ignored the girl that she had thought to be her soulmate as her chest hollowed in pain.

“Please, Carmilla, just let me explain.” Ell pleaded again.

“Explain what?” Carmilla growled, putting on her tank top. “Why you lied to me all this time? Why you made me believe that we were each other's halves?”

“I didn't think this soulmate thing mattered so much to you.”

“You knew that I thought we were soulmates!” She screamed, stomping away and snatching the leather jacket she had discarded on Ell's living room floor earlier. “I showed you my mark after our first date! You didn't think it mattered to me after that?”

“I... I already knew what your mark said even before that...” Ell admitted quietly. “I saw it before I got your orders. I wanted to know you so I said your words to get you to talk to me.”

Carmilla could only stare at her in disbelief. There were just too many emotions going through her that she didn't know how to respond. All she could do was shake her head at the person she had thought was meant for her in disappointment.

“Goodbye, Ell,” she said before leaving the apartment.

–

Carmilla made it a point to wear thick bracelets over her words from then on.

–

Carmilla's replies became more bizarre every time she heard the words on her wrist.

“Blood sausage with mustard, please.”

“One Lophiformes fish steak.”

“A virgin sacrifice would be lovely.”

“A mug of Type O and some fried eyeballs.”

“I'll get a plate of your best intestines please.”

“Do you have cerebral fluid soup?”

Her responses usually got her weird looks, but at least the incident with Ell never happened again.

People who weren't her soulmate tended to avoid her after that so it was all good.

(Plus, LaFontaine seemed to find it incredibly amusing and had taken to calling Carmilla a vampire after the blood thing. And although Connie wouldn't admit it, Carmilla knew she was always looking forward to her weird orders.)

–

Since LaFontaine was older than them, they went to college a year before Carmilla and Connie. LaF had their eyes on Silas University (after careful consideration and possibly searching the name _Lola Perry_ in Facebook) and was convinced they were gonna meet their soulmate there. Which was why barely a week after Laf moved for college, the two girls got a call from them.

“ _She's not Lola Perry!_ ”

Carmilla and Connie exchanged glances as she listened to their friend on speaker.

“Who's not Lola Perry?” Connie asked.

“ _My floor don!_ ” they clarified, sounding very whiny at the moment that Carmilla almost wanted to laugh. “ _I met the floor don this morning and it wasn't her. How can it not be her?_ ”

“Chill, Gingersnap,” Carmilla said lazily, “She's probably gonna be your floor don next semester or something.”

“ _But what if she isn't?!_ ” LaFontaine said in a very uncharacteristic panicked tone. “ _What if she doesn't even go to this school?! What if I went to the wrong university?!_ ”

“Okay, Laf, calm down.” Connie told them. “That's not how soulmates work.”

“ _But I found Facebook Lola Perry and she didn't say the right words to me. I must've followed the wrong girl!_ ”

“There must be more than one Perry in Silas. You just haven't met her.” Connie reassured.

“ _But what if—_ ”

“LaFontaine,” Carmilla interrupted with a stern voice, “You have been waiting to meet her since you turned sixteen, and I'm sure she has been too. I know she's there in Silas, and I know you'll meet her real soon so would you stop freaking out and just be patient? You could've gone to a university in Mars and you'd still meet her. And then you'll fall stupidly in love with each other, and I'll be taking the dibs as Best Woman for when you get married. Now take a deep breath and _shut up_.”

Connie was left staring at her while Laf remained silent on the line. Carmilla rolled her eyes at her friends' reactions a grumbled an annoyed, “What?”

There was a growing smile on Connie's face as LaFontaine replied, “ _You are such a sappy romantic, you broody vampire._ ”

–

Connie went to Dumas College to honour her family legacy of finishing education there, while Carmilla also went to Silas, seeing as her mother was the Dean. They weren't exactly close, but when she found out about Ell and the soulmate disaster, Carmilla's mother had made a visible effort to get more involved with Carmilla's love life.

Which meant sending Carmilla the address of all the diners and cafes around campus, and the list of female students who work on each of the establishments.

It was... weird... but sweet, as LaFontaine had so kindly put it. They even decided to drag Carmilla to every one of the establishments—as per the Dean's request—and she could only groan in annoyance as they helped her move into her shared dorm room in Silas.

“Do you remember how my last attempt at looking for my soulmate went?” Carmilla laid on her bed, letting Laf unpack some of her stuff.

“Well, what's the harm in trying?” they shrugged. Carmilla sent them a glare and they sent her a look. “Okay, look. I know you were a bit... traumatized because of the whole Ell thing, and you've been trying to scare everyone off who isn't your soulmate. But avoiding diners all together would just guarantee a soulmate free life, and I don't think that's something you actually want.”

“Shut up.”

Laf was shaking their head at Carmilla's response when someone knocked at the door. Seeing that Carmilla had no intention to get up, Laf opted to answer the door themselves.

“Welcome to Carmilla Karnstein's dorm, Room 307. How can I help you?” LaFontaine greeted with a smile, seeing a redhead with curly hair in front of them.

There was a pause before she replied, her voice enthusiastic as she said, “Hi there! My name is Lola Perry and I'll be your floor don this year!”

Laf's hand immediately shot up to their right bicep where their words were written. Their eyes were wide as they stuttered. “W-wait... y-you're...?”

“Your soulmate?” Lola Perry smiled and nodded excitedly, offering a hand for them to shake. “I'm glad to finally meet you, Carmilla.”

Carmilla, who had been silently watching the events unfold the moment she heard Perry's name, piped up jokingly. “Who's glad to finally meet me?”

Perry looked confused and they began to explain, “Yeah... I'm actually not Carmilla. I don't live here. That's my broody best friend over there. I'm LaFontaine.”

Carmilla decided to just watch in silence as her best friend and their soulmate awkwardly make conversation. It was taking them so long to ask each other out that she lost patience and blurted out, “Don't you Ginger-mates have a date to go to?”

The soulmate pair turned to her. “What?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes at their response. It hasn't even been ten minutes and the ginger soulmates were already in sync. “You know, customary soulmate first date?” She stood up when neither of the two moved and practically pushed LaFontaine out of the room. “Pick a diner from that list Mother gave you and get lunch, Ginger nerd. Now scram before I defenestrate you.”

Carmilla shut the door without waiting for a response. Left alone in her dorm room, she smiled, pleased with herself.

That night, LaFontaine came back to her dorm room and made a call to Connie. They recounted their day with their lovely soulmate Perry and claimed that Fate had made them friends so they could meet their soulmate, and that the two of them were like soulmate friends (Carmilla joked on whether LaFontaine was bothered that their soulmate had _her_ name permanently written on their soulmate's skin instead of theirs but they reinstated their claim about her being their soulmate-wingwoman) and that she was the best best friend ever.

Carmilla agreed with the last one with a smirk.

–

In their second year in college, Connie met her soulmate.

Dorothy Castlemore was an interesting person. Hot-headed and short-fused, and more than once during the Skype call where Connie introduced them to her other half, Dorothy almost lost her temper because of Carmilla's snarky remarks.

The second time that they Skyped, Carmilla had thoroughly been scolded by Laf, and Dorothy by Connie. It didn't stop their bickering but the animosity was gone. Soon, even Perry got to join their Skype meet ups. Dorothy had insisted, since she apparently regularly drags Connie to her livecasts with her group of friends called the Insufferables (“It's Inseparables!”). And though human interaction drains the hell out of Carmilla, she grudgingly admitted to herself that at least her best friends' soulmates weren't unbearable, and that she actually enjoyed hanging out with them.

That was until she realized she had essentially become the fifth wheel.

–

The fifth wheel thing had also become apparent to Dorothy and once, when the Ginger Twins had been unable to come to their weekly Skype calls, she suggested that Carmilla try to find her friend Laura, also a part of the Insufferables, who apparently went to Silas as well. Carmilla rolled her eyes at this.

“Look, Musketeer, I am not looking for your Incorrigible friend—”

“ _It's Inseparables!_ ”

“—just because I'm the only one in this group that doesn't have a soulmate. Besides, I'd rather not be a _seventh_ wheel if she ends up being part of this Skype meetings and finds _her_ soulmate.”

“ _Well, when you put it that way—_ ”

“Yes, I'm putting it that way.”

Laura was never brought up in the conversation again.

–

Carmilla built a reputation around the campus. Not only was she the Dean's daughter, but she was also a mysterious aloof hottie who doesn't seem to care about soulmates (a Zeta's description). Her occasional weird ass food orders also called attention, and though at first, servers were a little repulsed by her words, they learned to accept them as jokes of some kind.

(Carmilla didn't.)

Her broody attitude seemed to attract girls rather than repel them as she planned. Laf had once explained “they see your resting pained face and they wonder why you're sad, and due to female's natural instinct to care and nurture, it implants a seed of desire to be the one that stops your pain, hence the long line of girls trying to bed you.”

Carmilla disagreed and merely claimed that it wasn't her fault she was born hot.

(Dorothy agreed that Carmilla was hot, and Connie didn't seem to mind her saying that.)

She avoided going to diners, coffee shops and even fastfood restaurants as well so getting a false soulmate alarm was greatly minimized. She would never admit it, but the only reason she still continued to go out was because she still somehow hoped she'd meet her other half.

A problem arose just after Finals Week at Silas. Connie and Dorothy were set to visit them in a few days because both Carmilla and LaFontaine were running for honours and they wouldn't be able to make it to graduation. (Dorothy added meeting her friend Laura in person, for the first time, as a plus. She was planning on introducing her to the group.)

Apparently, during one of her sleepless coffee shop runs, she accidentally revealed to a barista what her words were. It shouldn't have been a big deal, really. But the barista was a little obsessed with Carmilla and had apparently spread the words like a wild fire.

So the day that the five of them were supposed meet, Carmilla was pissed as hell.

Before 10 am (a time that Carmilla would already be cranky as hell because everyone knows she doesn't wake up until at least noon), five people had already said her words to her, almost always making her pause to wonder if she finally found the right person. It quickly became apparent that they weren't her soulmates though because Carmilla had met them all before.

Hooray for human stupidity.

By the time lunch rolled around and she was to meet the two pairs of soulmates in a diner that the Insufferable member worked at, she was positively enraged enough that her glare had turned murderous. Even Perry, who had mostly gotten used to her snark and generally unpleasant behaviour, hid behind LaFontaine when she sent them a glare.

“Whoa, who killed your cat?” Dorothy said as Carmilla sat down on their booth.

Connie elbowed her, shaking her head. She turned back to her friend in concern. “Carmilla, are you alright?”

Carmilla just rubbed her temples and tried to calm herself down as she grumbled, “The universe hates me.”

LaFontaine raised an eyebrow at that statement. “I thought we've already established that when you turned sixteen. Why are we reinstating this obvious fact?”

Her glare was back when she looked at them, but at least it wasn't as intense. “Do you know how many people had told me my words just this morning in pretence that their my soulmate?” The four looked surprised at this. “Twenty-two. Half of those are dumb frat boys who doesn't even understand what lesbian means.”

Laf looked confused. “How did they...?”

“Know my words?” She finished, a dangerous smile making its way to her face. “Well it turns out that _Elsie_ from that cafe with a four shot espresso read it off my wrist when I passed out for five minutes trying to finish my Undergraduate Research Project. She _apparently_ thought it was knowledge that should be shared to the world! And now, everyone who even remotely knows who I am says it to me in hopes that I'd look their way and talk to them.” Her tone changed into the one they labeled as sarcastically homicidal, so they opted to let her rant lest she unleashed her wrath onto them.

But as Carmilla fumed, Dorothy made eye contact with one of the diner's servers. Her eyes widened when the server smiled and approached their table, clearly not understanding her silent message of DANGER ZONE DO NOT ENTER.

“...I swear, if I hear one more person say—”

“Hey there, what can I get you?”

The server interrupted Carmilla mid-rant, and the four other occupants of the table held their breaths.

There was a moment of silence, before she exploded.

“THAT IS IT!” She sprung up from her seat, her hands moving wildly around as she exclaimed. “I am done with this soulmate thing! I am done with these stupid soulmate searches and these stupid words that don't mean anything, and my soulmate can just stuff it because I AM DONE LOOKING!”

The rest of the diner's occupants could only stare at Carmilla as she stormed out, leaving her friends and the server at their table in shock.

The first one to snap out of it was Dorothy though, glancing at the server and saying. “Holy shit, Laura.”

The server looked back at Dorothy with wide eyes, still clearly stunned. “Did she just...”

“Yes!” Dorothy nodded vigorously. “Now go!”

The server wasted no time and ran after the broody girl who just publicly announced that they're giving up on their soulmate.

At the booth, the four people that were left remained stunned even as the diner's other occupants resumed with what they had been doing. Out of the four, it seemed Dorothy was the only who didn't seem completely lost.

“What just happened?” LaFontaine finally asked.

“That server is my friend Laura.” Dorothy grinned. “And she just heard her words.”

–

Carmilla power-walked away from the diner, glaring at everyone and everything that came across her way. She even ran into one of those frat boys from earlier this morning, but he wisely kept his mouth shut when he saw her murderous glare.

She walked through a good block away from the diner when a familiar voice started calling.

“Hey, wait! Angry lady!” Carmilla was pretty sure the girl was calling her but she was done with shit today and just wanted to take a nap. “Leather lady? The girl in black? C'mon, the girl who gave up on her soulmate, can you _please_ stop?”

Carmilla ignored the voice, even as it got closer the longer she walked. Maybe the girl would go away if she tried really hard to ignore it.

“I told you to wait!” Someone grabbed her arm.

Maybe not.

“What the hell?!” Was Carmilla's immediate response to being man-handled. When she turned around to glare at the girl, she finally realized it was the same server from the diner she had stepped out of.

In a normal day with normal circumstances, she would've felt embarrassed and apologized for her behaviour right there. She may be an ass but she's decent enough that she has never snapped at a server before. But she was in a terrible mood and this... cupcake was obviously not getting the _LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE_ vibe she'd been emitting.

Surprisingly, instead of flinching at her glare, server girl seemed to step up to the challenge, scowling back in response. “Okay, I know you're pissed for some reason, but if someone's trying to talk to you, it's only polite to actually respond.”

A vein throbbed on her forehead. “And it's only polite to fuck off when people tell you to.” She made a move to walk away again but server caught her leather covered wrist. “Goddammit!”

“Can you please just let me talk for two seconds before you go off on another Godzilla to campus?” Server girl said, her nose scrunched up in irritation.

She was cute, Carmilla gave her that, especially while making that face. Maybe in another instance, she'd make friends with her. “Look, cupcake. I don't know you, and I sure as hell don't care about what you're going to say.”

“I'm your soulmate!” She blurted out.

If Ell hadn't happened, Carmilla would've been ecstatic. If the public population hadn't found out about her words, Carmilla would've tackled the girl into a hug, or maybe a kiss. But she's had both happen to her and she didn't believe in soulmates right now. Besides, the timing was just too convenient, too cliché—just when she announced to the world that she was giving up, her other half magically appeared to prove her wrong. Carmilla was sick of believing in fairytales, and she's had a shitty day and it's only after lunch. She's had enough for one day.

So Carmilla smirked, making it as conceding as she could before saying, “Not the first time I heard that, cutie.”

That did it. She turned around and walked away. Server girl didn't follow her even after taking four steps.

But before she could relish in her small victory, the Server girl—the very _stubborn_ Server girl—spoke out. “That is it! I am done with this soulmate thing!” She said as if she was reciting lines she had long memorized. Carmilla stopped in her tracks when she recognized them. “I am done with these stupid soulmate searches and these stupid words that don't mean anything, and my soulmate can just stuff it because I am done looking!”

Carmilla slowly turned around to face the girl and found that she hadn't moved from her spot. There was desperation on her face, but her eyes were determined as she heaved from shouting. There were a few feet between them, but Carmilla couldn't find it in herself to lessen it.

When it had become apparent that Carmilla was not going to reply, Server girl continued, “Those were the words I got when I turned sixteen, which was both exciting but also terrifying because at least I know I have a soulmate! I know it's rare to not have one, but I was so thankful that I do. But when I read them, it sounded more like last words rather than firsts. So I was scared that what if my soulmate ended up hating me before we even met? And even though Dorothy has been telling me that there's a perfectly good reason why these would be my words, it's hard to imagine it, you know? I mean, I have no context whatsoever and I have no idea as to where, when or how I'll meet you and I—”

“Cupcake,” Carmilla interrupted her, having crossed the space between them during the girl's long rant. Now they were in front of each other, and they were so close that if either wanted, one could easily reach out to touch the other. “Can I see your words?”

The girl only hesitated for a moment before unfastening the top two buttons of her blue collared shirt and pulling down the left side. There, on the junction between her neck and her shoulder, were the words that Carmilla had said in the diner mere moments ago.

She raised a hand to touch the girl's words but stopped, her hand hovering near her soulmate's neck as she met her eyes. “May I?” Carmilla asked softly, and her soulmate nodded.

Her soulmate's eyes fluttered close when her fingertips touched her neck. She traced the words etched on her soulmate's skin with feather light touches, as if she was afraid that she'd somehow erase them if she were not careful.

“So are you actually my soulmate?” the girl asked as she tried to keep still, “Or are you just someone who happened to say the exact same words that my soulmate will?”

Carmilla smiled and brought her hand down from the girl's neck reluctantly. “What's your name, cupcake?”

“Laura,” she replied, fixing her shirt as she waited for the other's answer.

“Laura,” Carmilla repeated, testing how her soulmate's name felt in her tongue. She turned her wrist over and removed the thick leather band that had hidden her words for the past several years. Laura—her _soulmate—_ looked down, her eyes widening as she read Carmilla's words. “You have no idea how hard it is to find you with your stupidly generic words. I must've heard them a thousand times before you.”

Although her words seemed harsh, she was smiling, and Laura easily recognized that she was merely teasing.

Laura beamed at her, before retorting, “Well, yours wasn't easy either. I did't have a single lead except for the fact that you would be rage quitting when we meet.” She looked at Carmilla's wrist again, contemplating, and Carmilla took her hand and laid it on her own words. Laura began stroking it, just as gently as Carmilla did with hers, and then asked. “So... can I get my soulmate's name now?”

They met gazes one more time.

“It's Carmilla.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something kinda stupid XD also i'm procrastinating and I'm late for my deadlines and the world is going to hell and I wanna cry
> 
> i'd like to be dead now


End file.
